When Internet shopping, people often find items that they like but wish they could change. For instance, a woman might like the cut of a dress, but she might like it even more if the dress were longer and sleeveless. Or perhaps she would like a similar dress with a different back or color. Given the large number of dress variables and corresponding options, it can be extremely challenging and time consuming for her to conduct additional searches to find the best alternatives. There is a need to more effectively help individuals find the items that most closely match what they are looking for.